pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3
Patapon 3 '''(パタポン3') focuses on the Patapons stopping the Seven Evil Spirits and their search Earthend.It features the highest quality and a new style Background In the most recent installment of the Patapon series, '''Patapon 3 '(パタポン3) begins directly where Patapon 2 ended, the Patapons finish building their bridge and have crossed the river to a new land. They find a large mysterious box. When the Patapons opened the box, seven evil spirits came out and turned everyone into stone except Hatapon. A new tribe called the Bonedeths is seen in the third game's demo. It is unknown whether a tribe is merely a servant of each spirit, or actually manifestations of it. Six other, completely new tribes will likely be introduced in the third game's story. Also, inside the box is a Silver Hoshipon, which finds Almighty and offers to help restore some of the Patapons back to life. The first one Hoshipon restores is Hero and powers him up into Superhero Patapon. Together, they found Hatapon playing PATA PATA PATA in which then you beat PON. After a while Hatapon gives you the PATA drum. Then the demo starts. Plus: the Patachat is available in Multiplayer Demo. Demo Multiplayer There is a multiplayer mode after the player finishes the story mode mission. It is similar to the Patagate in Patapon 2 but has some differences too. First of all, it has Ad-Hoc functionality to link with nearby players. But the biggest change is the infrastructure (online multiplayer) function; it can support 4 (some say it will have 6) people at a time in both Ad-Hoc and online play. It is also related to Patagate because you use Hero Patapons as your battle character. You can Chat now while playing. There are two missions you have to complete before you can start Versus mode. The first multiplayer mission is called Field Quest. Where you will first battle the Cyclops and the Bonedeth. The second one is called Multiplayer Dungeon. Where there is two parts of the level and the end you battle the Dragon. Unlike the first quest where you can play it by yourself , the second mission the patapons need to be level 2 or higher. Also there needs to be at least 2 people to play. As spoken above, Experience Points also play a role in Patapon 3. A new feature in Patapon 3 is the backwards gameplay, only in the dungeon; when you clear the first area of the quest you go down to a lower level, but the Patapons will be walking the other way (the opposite way than they do in Patapon 1 and 2 its cool ). WARNING: If you exit the mutiplayer screen and go back your hero will reset. If you beat the multiplayer dungeon's two floors, you unlock the versus mode, where two teams of four fight to the death. You can select any of the classes, and they're all level five by default. After a match is over, players are given experience points like in co-op mode, but the difference is that when you return to the title screen or turn the power off, you still keep your experience points from versus mode. New Features Hero Spear Choose.PNG|Spear Classes Hero Sheild Choose.PNG|Sheild Classes Hero Arrow Choose.PNG|Arrow Classes Cannon Hero Shooting.PNG|The Cannon Class Shooting MASSIVE Blades.PNG|Death Blades: Do 9999 Damage Per Hit! :3 Defend Training.PNG|Defend Training Patapon Hideout.PNG|The Patapon Hideout Gaeen.jpg Desert.jpg Yumiyacha.jpeg Yariyacha.jpeg Patapon 3.jpeg Menyokki hero.png Robopon hero.png Gyabaan hero.png Uhoho hero.png Sabara hero.png Kanokko hero.png Mogyu hero.png Ice dragon.png 44960 155397004491305 100000630184371 313324 5446182 n.jpg Default.jpg First Mission.PNG Advantages: *A new Superhero patapon unit takes over from the Hero unit. Superhero patapons look visually very different from previously released patapons, they have a human like posture and updated graphics. *A new opposing tribe, the Bonedeth were added. *You can now upgrade your weapons to increase their stats. *There is a PvP Versus Mode added. *Set Skills and Class Skills are added. *There is a new chat function, that allows you to select preset phrases. *Dekapons can now use shields and swords. *Kibapons can now use shields and spears. *Multiple new weapon types are added such as crossbows and blades. *A new leveling up system is based on experience, which is got from defeating enemies. *Multiple floor dungeons have been added. At the end of each floor, you can choose to return and keep all items and treasures you have collected so far or you can continue to the next floor where you march in the opposite direction. *All missions are now playable as multiplayer missions. *All patapons can now equip helmets. *Megapons attacks have been changed significantly. *All items are recieved as random drops in Treasure Chests. *Completely new classes are added, armed with large swords or shields, and even cannons. *Another new enemy, the Dark Heroes are added. Disadvantages: *All squad sizes are reduced down to 1. *Toripons are not in the game. *Miracles have been replaced with djinns. So we can't call a Rain, Earthquake, etc anymore.﻿ Trivia *As of right now, it has been confirmed that the Patapon 3 multiplayer demo, has been taken off the PSN store. However, the demo can still be downloaded in Japanese HERE. Also, if you have downloaded the demo in the past, it can be re-downloaded through your history in the PSN store. *Images can be found HERE. *The 2nd DEMO called: Patapon 3 "Full of Surprises! 100 hours DEMO" is released at 6 January 2011 in Japanese and can still be downloaded in Japanese HERE See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe)thumb|left|250px|Official E3 trailer *Patapon 2 *Hero *Super hero Patapon *Almighty *Patapon Units *Dark Heroes Category:Patapon 3 Category:New units Category:Hero Category:Superhero Category:Bonedeth Category:Patapon Category:Story Character Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Enemies